List of Ten Second Songs styles
This page is about the list of styles used in Ten Second Songs' cover videos. This list will be updated every time more styles are added. The * means they are used more than once. Season 1 (2014-2018) ::# Juicy J ::# Katy Perry ::# Nirvana* ::# Queen* ::# Michael Jackson* ::# *NSYNC* ::# Iron Maiden* ::# Jamiroquai ::# Pantera* ::# Frank Sinatra* ::# Metallica* ::# Pavarotti* ::# The Doors* ::# Run-D.M.C. ::# Tech N9ne* ::# Red Hot Chili Peppers* ::# Slipknot* ::# Louis Prima ::# Boyz II Men* ::# Type O Negative* ::# John Mayer* ::# Jason Derulo* ::# AC/DC* ::# Ray Charles* ::# Bee Gees* ::# White Zombie ::# Hootie & The Blowfish ::# Aventura ::# Slayer* ::# Bob Marley* ::# The Beach Boys* ::# Will Smith ::# Kataklysm ::# System Of A Down* ::# Slick Rick ::# Bone Thugs N Harmony* ::# Scatman John ::# Barry White* ::# Josh Groban* ::# Muse* ::# Cab Calloway* ::# Iggy Azalea ::# Ariana Grande* ::# Incubus* ::# Destiny's Child* ::# Elvis Presley* ::# Van Halen* ::# Bobby McFerrin* ::# Skindred ::# The B-52's ::# Green Day* ::# Gregorian Chant* ::# Fear Factory ::# The Andrews Sisters* ::# DMX* ::# Twista* ::# Barenaked Ladies ::# Massive Attack* ::# The Mamas & The Papas* ::# Judas Priest* ::# Reel Big Fish* ::# James Brown* ::# Linkin Park* ::# Guns N' Roses* ::# KoRn* ::# The Beatles* ::# Enya* ::# The Offspring* ::# Eminem* ::# Strapping Young Lad* ::# Johnny Cash* ::# Backstreet Boys* ::# Alice In Chains* ::# Daft Punk* ::# Led Zeppelin* ::# The Misfits ::# Marilyn Manson* ::# Spice Girls* ::# Stevie Wonder* ::# Ozzy Osbourne* ::# Tom Waits ::# Oingo Boingo ::# Cannibal Corpse* ::# Bobby "Boris" Pickett & The Crypt-Kickers ::# City Of Prague Philharmonic Orchestra* ::# Rick Astley* ::# Jack Skellington* ::# Rob Zombie* ::# Harry Belafonte ::# Tenacious D* ::# Vincent Price ::# Pennywise The Clown ::# Rod Serling ::# Busta Rhymes* ::# Avenged Sevenfold* ::# Robert Johnson ::# Mariah Carey ::# Billy Joel* ::# Nat King Cole ::# Blink-182* ::# Tom Jones ::# Alvin & The Chipmunks ::# Ronnie James Dio* ::# Vince Guaraldi Trio ::# Imagine Dragons* ::# Usher ::# Meshuggah* ::# Il Divo ::# Bruce Springsteen* ::# Thurl Ravenscroft ::# John Lennon ::# Depeche Mode* ::# Snow* ::# Eric Church ::# Trans Siberian Orchestra ::# Bing Crosby ::# Ed Sheeran* ::# Bon Jovi* 119 2Pac* 120 Hozier 121 Bob Marley & The Wailers 122 Righteous Brothers* 123 Journey* 124 Elton John* 125 Nine Inch Nails* 126 Whitney Houston 127 Prince* 128 Tool* 129 Gorillaz* 130 Miley Cyrus* 131 Motörhead* 132 Alter Bridge 133 Sam Smith 134 The White Stripes* 135 Fall Out Boy 136 Bruno Mars* 137 Onyx 138 Drake* 139 Rammstein* 140 Lynyrd Skynyrd 141 Lana Del Rey* 142 Ludacris 143 James Blunt 144 CeeLo Green 145 Bob Dylan* 146 Alanis Morissette 147 Nas 148 Radiohead* 149 Celine Dion 150 MC Hammer 151 Beastie Boys* 152 The Notorious B.I.G.* 153 Aerosmith & Run-D.M.C.* 154 Louis Armstrong* 155 Björk* 156 Rage Against The Machine* 157 Die Antwoord* 158 LL Cool J 159 Snoop Dogg & Dr. Dre* 160 Elmo* 161 Megadeth 162 Aqua* 163 House Of Pain 164 Sublime* 165 Daddy Yankee 166 Pharoahe Monch 167 "Weird Al" Yankovic 168 Big Pun 169 Mudvayne 170 Justin Timberlake* 171 Simon & Garfunkel* 172 Set The Charge* 173 Quartetto Cetra* 174 The Micro Machines Man 175 Heavy D & The Boyz 176 Chris Brown 177 Eric B. & Rakim 178 Taylor Swift 179 Kendrick Lamar* 180 The Rolling Stones* 181 Shaggy* 182 The Drifters* 183 Def Leppard 184 TLC 185 Sepultura 186 Grease The Musical 187 Black Sabbath* 188 Eiffel 65 189 Tiny Tim 190 Chef 191 Disturbed* 192 Cyndi Lauper 193 Barney & Friends* 194 Pearl Jam 195 Phil Collins* 196 Coolio 197 Bad Religion* 198 Janis Joplin* 199 Halestorm 200 Ace Of Base* 201 Frankie Valli & The Four Seasons* 202 Alice Cooper 203 Billie Holiday 204 Billy Idol 205 Britney Spears* 206 The Genie* 207 King Diamond 208 Neil Diamond 209 New Kids On The Block* 210 Cradle Of Filth* 211 Roy Rogers 212 The Phantom Of The Opera 213 N.W.A.* 214 BABY METAL* 215 No Doubt 216 Frank Zappa* 217 Adele* 218 Lionel Richie 219 Rod Stewart 220 Thirty Seconds To Mars* 221 Roy Orbison 222 The Police* 223 Electric Light Orchestra 224 Lil Wayne 225 Deftones* 226 Randy Newman 227 Donna Summer 228 Pink Floyd* 229 Seal 230 Dimmu Borgir 231 Deadmau5 232 Dean Martin* 233 Etta James* 234 Survivor 235 The Temptations 236 The Who 237 Tony Bennett 238 Christina Aguilera 239 Lenny Kravitz 240 Missy Elliott 241 Sting 242 Paul McCartney 243 Enrique Iglesias 244 Aerosmith 245 Justin Bieber* 246 Nickelback* 247 Hanson* 248 Michael Bolton* 249 Ricky Martin* 250 Kiss 251 Ja Rule 252 U2 253 Sisqó 254 Five Finger Death Punch* 255 David Hasselhoff 256 Culture Club 257 Limp Bizkit* 258 Baha Men 259 Kanye West* 260 Village People* 261 Creed 262 Milli Vanilli 263 Selena Gomez 264 Earth, Wind & Fire* 265 Sex Pistols 266 The Prodigy* 267 The Tokens 268 DragonForce 269 Sir Mix-A-Lot 270 Hollywood Undead 271 The Jackson 5 272 Primus 273 Sérgio Mendes & Brasil 66 274 D'Angelo 275 Darude* 276 Foo Fighters* 277 Wham! 278 Alestorm* 279 2 Live Crew 280 Mötley Crüe* 281 Nina Simone 282 Aloe Blacc 283 Jerry Lee Lewis* 284 Danny & The Juniors 285 A-ha* 286 Madonna* 287 Snoop Dogg* 288 OutKast 289 Lady Gaga* 290 Skrillex* 291 Jason Paige 292 The Smashing Pumpkins* 293 Smash Mouth* 294 Chumbawamba 295 Coal Chamber 296 Mase 297 Cher* 298 Marc Anthony 299 Paula Cole 300 K-Ci & JoJo 301 Rihanna 302 TWENTY ØNE PILØTS* 303 David Bowie* 304 Oasis 305 Cypress Hill 306 En Vogue 307 Hank Williams 308 Anthrax 309 Rick James* 310 Andrea Bocelli 311 Machine Head 312 Blackstreet 313 Eagles* 314 Aphex Twin 315 Mozart 316 UB40* 317 Stone Temple Pilots 318 Screamin' Jay Hawkins 319 Sammy Davis Jr.* 320 The Weeknd 321 Little Richard 322 Soundgarden 323 Death Grips* 324 Shakira* 325 Soilwork 326 Maxwell 327 Sleeping With Sirens 328 Machine Gun Kelly 329 Mystikal 330 Ella Fitzgerald 331 Janet Jackson 332 Meat Loaf 333 Wu-Tang Clan* 334 Bobby Darin 335 Pentatonix* 336 George Michael* 337 The Three Tenors 338 Tiësto 339 Mongolian Throat Singing 340 Faith No More 341 Aretha Franklin* 342 Ghost* 343 The Rat Pack 344 Steelheart 345 My Chemical Romance* 346 Sly & The Family Stone 347 Fugees 348 Naughty By Nature 349 ABBA* 350 John Williams* 351 Sam Cooke* 352 Vitas* 353 Opera & Nine Inch Nails 354 Napalm Death & Alanis Morissette 355 Three Days Grace 356 Robbie Rotten 357 Elton John & John Legend 358 Celtic R&B 359 Sabaton 360 Children Of Bodom & Michael Jackson 361 DragonForce ft. Eminem 362 Freddie Mercury & Corey Taylor 363 SpongeBob & Linkin Park 364 Nightwish 365 Poets Of The Fall 366 Frank Sinatra & The Prodigy 367 Lamb Of God* 368 Discocore 369 Radiohead ft. Daddy Yankee 370 Tech N9ne & Eminem 371 David Bowie & Slipknot 372 PSY 373 Stromae* 374 Ritchie Valens 375 George Strait 376 Gloria Estefan 377 Choral Music* 378 Tears For Fears* 379 Cascada 380 Louis Armstrong & Ella Fitzgerald 381 Rush* 382 Blue Man Group 383 Salsa 384 Van Morrison 385 Barbershop* 386 EDM* 387 Country* 388 Danny Elfman* 389 Opera* 390 Funk 391 Broadway 392 Metal 393 Ska* 394 Polka 395 Eric Whitacre 396 Punk 397 Dancehall* 398 Bon Iver 399 Mariachi* 400 Skyrim* 401 The Killers* 402 Panic! At The Disco* 403 Skid Row* 404 The Everly Brothers 405 Arctic Monkeys* 406 Dropkick Murphys* 407 Enigma* 408 Citizens Of Halloween 409 Harlequin, Wolfman, Cyclops & Corpse Kid 410 Oogie Boogie 411 Citizens Of Halloween & Jack Skellington 412 Jack & Sally 413 New Edition 414 Post Malone* 415 Bonnie Tyler 416 Volbeat* 417 Childish Gambino 418 Fats Domino 419 XXXTentacion 420 Mindless Self Indulgence 421 Hall & Oates* 422 AWOLNATION 423 Elevator Music 424 Van Canto 425 Imogen Heap* 426 The Shaggs 427 Big Shaq 428 Boston 429 Duran Duran 430 Evanescence* 431 Vanessa Carlton 432 R. Kelly 433 Gipsy Kings 434 Classical Piano 435 Dogs 436 Yes 437 Blind Guardian 438 80's Synth Pop 439 Bluegrass* 440 Early 90's Seattle 441 50's Doo Wop* 442 Talking Heads 443 Big Band 444 Old School Hip Hop 445 Eurobeat* 446 Soul Glo 447 Sirius XM Octane Radio 448 USA For Africa 449 Joji* 450 80's Arena Rock 451 Epic Movie Score* 452 Sum 41 453 Black Metal 454 Disco 455 Swing* 456 Crunk 457 Dead Or Alive* 458 BTS 459 Jesse Frederick 460 Coheed & Cambria 461 Ninja Sex Party 462 Israel Kamakawiwo'ole 463 Andrew W.K. 464 Toto 465 Ludwig Van Beethoven* 466 Carmen Twilie & Lebo M. 467 Scorpions 468 The Sugarhill Gang 469 Bloodhound Gang 470 Bill Wurtz 471 t.A.T.u 472 Scarlxrd* 473 The Wiggles* 474 Horror Movie 475 Anthony Vincent* 476 The Chordettes* 477 Scott Joplin 478 Jimi Hendrix 479 Kenny G 480 Bollywood* 481 Chuck Berry 482 The Clash 483 Soggy Bottom Boys 484 Death 485 Medieval Music 486 Dream Theater 487 Rock 488 Easy Listening 489 50's Rock & Roll 490 Hawaiian 491 Eurthymics* Season 2 (2019-present) 492 Haddaway 493 Owl City 494 The Weather Girls 495 Café Music 496 Lo Fi Hip Hop 497 Hans Zimmer 498 Yodeling 499 Synthwave 500 Acapella 501 Parliament Funkadelic 502 Lil Uzi Vert 503 John Denver* 504 Scott Gayle 505 Greta Van Fleet 506 Lipps Inc. 507 Devin Townsend 508 Pinkfong 509 Mouth Solo 510 Lukas Graham 511 Lil Nas X* 512 Billie Eilish* 513 Country Rap 514 Chris Cornell 515 Anthony Vincent & Peter Hollens 516 Rent 517 The Hunchback Of Notre Dame 518 Dwayne Johnson 519 Desiigner 520 Marvin Gaye* 521 Cookie Monster 522 Men At Work 523 Breaking Benjamin 524 Avril Lavigne 525 KRS-One 526 Electro Swing 527 Tyler The Creator 528 ASMR 529 Billy Ray Cyrus 530 Tame Impala 531 Alphaville 532 Angra 533 Mumford & Sons 534 Killswitch Engage 535 Tim McGraw 536 Usher ft. Pitbull 537 One Direction 538 Church Choir 539 Jeff Buckley 540 O-Zone 541 The Cure 542 Sister Sledge 543 Gojira 544 Ukulele Girl 545 KMac 546 8 Bit 547 Meditation Music 548 Kavinsky 549 William Shatner 550 Mayhem 551 Periphery 552 The Smiths 553 Amy Winehouse* 554 Celtic Folk 555 Lizzo 556 The Supremes 557 Vaporwave 558 Buju Banton 559 The Hu 560 Bill Withers 561 Yungblud 562 Silent Movie 563 Genesis 564 Paramore 565 Norah Jones Category:Styles